


Ryan is a Hard Worker

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, geoff's house, i dunno why ive done this, im sorry im bad at art, shirtless ryan, shitty art actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has been working hard on Geoff's house all day and he's sweaty. Bonus Gavin reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan is a Hard Worker

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im really shitty at art, which is why i write, but i sketched this out for some reason. I have a free paint app on my iphone and i draw stuff with my finger.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a reason i quit drawing whoops now i remember.


End file.
